Only Numbers
by Less Cargo
Summary: Alex sort en discothèque, comme souvent, et fait une rencontre qui va changer sa façon de voir les choses.


Je finis d'une traite mon verre de gin. Je devais en être à mon cinquième ou sixième, je ne savais plus très bien. Le liquide me picotait la gorge, pourtant je ne pouvais m'arrêter. Je jetai un autre regard autour de moi. Des dizaines de garçons, dansant, mentant, s'exhibant. Ils jouaient la carte de l'excentricité pour masquer leur peur et leur manque de confiance. La plupart achetaient leur exhibition. En effet, ne pouvant surmonter leur horreur de la foule et de la danse, ils avalaient des litres d'alcool, le plus fort possible, le plus cher possible, pour se donner l'illusion de danser sans vergogne, sans se soucier des regards. Le moment qui suivait leur descente était souvent le plus bouleversant, lorsqu'ils se rendaient compte que tout n'avait été qu'artifice et mensonge raté. J'avais été ce des gens-là, mais à présent je m'en distinguais. J'assumais le fait de venir ici pour une seule raison : trouver un jeune homme à ramener dans mon lit et m'en servir pour combler mon désir. Les verres d'alcool ne me servaient qu'à combler l'ennui en attendant de me faire aborder. Je me faisais toujours aborder. C'était peut-être pour ma belle gueule, ou bien pour mon air d'adolescent mystérieux qui s'isolait au bar. Je jetai un coup d'œil au serveur. C'était un nouveau serveur. Il était assez mignon, brun, barbu, un débardeur blanc, des muscles saillants. Malheureusement, il était d'un âge un peu trop avancé au goût de mon humeur sexuelle. Je lui commandai un verre de plus, avec tout de même un petit sourire pour éventuellement le garder en dernier recours. J'observai la piste de danse. Une masse masculine dansait presque en rythme sur des musiques commerciales qui comprenaient toujours la même basse et le même _beat_, linéaires. Seuls deux paires de garçons étaient en train de s'embrasser - non sans une once de retenue - alors que tous étaient venus chercher la même chose. Si seulement ils l'avaient assumé. La salle se serait peut-être vue transformée en une orgie géante. J'avais remarqué que la plupart des garçons portaient toujours un haut blanc. Une stratégie pour se faire repérer facilement. Ils oubliaient toutefois un détail ; il manquaient accessoirement à certains le physique qui allait avec. Je ris silencieusement en réalisant que la majorité des beaux garçons de la salle était déjà passé dans mon lit. Ce qui pouvait se présenter comme un inconvénient, puisque j'avais le principe de ne jamais recontacter mes conquêtes. Pour garder un minimum de diversité sexuelle. Je faisais plus de découvertes. Certes, il m'arrivait d'avoir de mauvaises surprises, mais je trouvais toujours une astuce pour m'en défaire. Le style de musique changea, et j'entendis arriver pour mon confort quelques morceaux _dubstep_. Mon regard s'arrêta sur un garçon qui échappait à la règle : il était beau, mais je ne l'avais jamais ramené chez moi. En fait, je ne l'avais jamais vu. Il dansait seul, nonchalamment, dans un coin de la piste. Il portait un pantalon beige et une chemise bleu clair. Sa manière de danser m'intriguait. Elle était lente, gracieuse. Sur une telle musique. Il était assez petit, blond, les yeux bleus, les traits du visage d'une extrême finesse. Il paraissait assez atypique dans un tel endroit. Je me perdis dans sa contemplation, de la même manière que je pouvais m'extasier devant un plat semblant succulent. Je me délectais du moment où il croiserait mon regard et viendrait m'aborder. Mais ce moment se prolongea un peu trop à mon goût. Il finit par se fatiguer de danser et vint s'asseoir au bar, juste à côté de moi. Mais il ne me regardait plus. Je lui étais invisible. Il transpirait légèrement. Il commanda un verre au serveur, qui comme moi le déshabilla du regard. Puis, à ma grande surprise, deux verres arrivèrent sur le comptoir devant lui. Brusquement, il se tourna vers moi et m'en tendit. Je ne pus cacher ma satisfaction.

"Je m'appelle Maxxie, me dit-il en me le tendant."

"Moi c'est Alex."

À cause du bruit, nous devions nous pencher à chaque fois que nous voulions nous adresser la parole. Après quelques informations échangées, ce petit jeu commença à nous lasser.


End file.
